


How Sara Got Her Nerves Back

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Sara's stranded with the two people who were capable of hitting every nerve imaginable.
Relationships: John Constantine/Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	How Sara Got Her Nerves Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BronzeCanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeCanary/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for the lateness! In hopes to rectify things and push myself for another MC, I'm gonna expand this for you Bronze :) fingers crossed!

The sound of her combat boots crunched in the sand as she paced. It was taking everything within her not to rip her hair from the roots. 

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but that was Sara’s first mistake. Nothing was simple for the Legends. Something, no matter what it was, would become twisted by the end of the day. 

She wasn’t sure about the location, but wherever they were it was an island. The sand was a rich, dark tan with the waters beyond it glistening by the sun in the sky. The sun had a different glow about it though. It was pale-ish, almost like a light bulb. Palm trees were scattered around the thick forest and charcoal rocks lining the area, and the wind was gentle against her skin. 

There was something else that Sara couldn’t place too. It didn’t feel right. Like a shiver down her spine from feeling out of place. 

Her second mistake was her choice of recon partners. 

“Sonuva...ergh...this is not a morning after I’m used to,” a rough, nasally voice said. At the moment it took Sara to look at its source, he groaned and coughed out a laugh. “Though, I gotta admit this bloody hangover brings back some memories.” 

“John,” the blonde shook her head in frustration and disbelief as she watched the sorcerer reach into his coat pocket—for his cigarette pack no doubt. “Want to tell me what happened back there?” 

“We pissed somethin’ off.” A cigarette rested in the corner of John’s lips while his hands patted his body. “Where’s my damn lighter,” he quickly muttered to himself. His eyes met hers for a brief second before he diverted them. 

Sara opened her mouth to say something until she was interrupted by the silky, sarcastic drawl of her Second in Command. 

“Something tells me we’re not in Kansas anymore,” he commented, eyes narrowed as he observed the area and dusted the sand off his clothing. 

She ran her fingers through her hair at his statement and sighed. She was typically amused by his snark, but she couldn’t help but feel the reality of his words. They were not on the Waverider; in fact, she  _ still  _ didn’t know  _ where  _ they were other than it was an island. 

“You’d be right, Lenny,” John said, earning himself a slight eye twitch from the other man. “This ain’t Kansas.” 

“Where the hell are we then?” Sara demanded. Leonard strode over to her side, and feeling his presence closer to hers comforted the blonde. She folded her arms and raised a brow at John expectantly. 

John blew smoke from his freshly lit cigarette and took in a deep breath. “Well, luv, after someone meddled with the wrong set of jewels, the spirit locked in it sent us to the Isle of Brittia.” He looked beyond the pair to the ocean behind them. “I can smell it in the sand.” 

Leonard made a circle with his hand with a blank expression on his face as if his contributions to the situation weren’t as severe. “Could you and the sand be a little more forthcoming with the details?” 

John chuckled softly and continued smoking the cigarette perched between his fingers. “The Isle of Brittia is an ancient, magical land. It’s where the souls of the dead are transported.” 

Sara couldn’t believe her ears. “Are you telling me you’ve got us killed? I happen to like my life,” she said. Add in the fact that she’d been soulless one too many times before, Sara wasn’t happy in the slightest. 

Leonard was frowning, his brows creased in frustration. It was the only giveaway to his feelings on the matter. “You’re the magic boy, so why can’t you poof us out of here?” 

John shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not so simple, Lenny,” he said. “My magic doesn’t work here, so the ‘poofing’ won’t happen.” 

The rogue tilted his head. “The fact that you know this implies you’ve been in this situation before.” 

“I might add to that,” Sara muttered. 

John responded as if he hadn’t heard Sara; she knew he did anyway because of the way his lip twitched upward. 

“I may have had similar encounters around this island,” he said. “There’s only one way out, and you have to wait for the precise moments to acquire the items to make an exit.” 

Sara slapped her arms at her side dumbfounded. “So how long are we stuck here?” 

John flicked the cigarette in the sand, and the expression he made gave Sara the ominous vibes she didn’t like one bit. 

“We’re going to be here for a while, luv. Fear not, when we do get back, it’ll be just like time traveling on the ship,” John explained. 

There was a beat or two of silence before Leonard spoke again. 

“Guess that means we have plenty of time to kick your ass for bad recon information.” 

Sara pinched her nose and sighed. Of all the things she’s endured, was this really going to be the thing to make her lose her nerve? She glanced over at the two men staring intensely at each other; one stared with amusement while the other stared with a promise of vengeance. Yeah, this felt like the end of Sara’s nerves. 


End file.
